vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1, Episode 6
Episode 6, subtitled Carpe Diem, is the sixth episode in Video Game High School to air in the series. Overview The episode opens up with a show of PwnZwn. They talk about Brian D and the JV/Varsity FPS scrimmage from yesterday; on television, they replay the scene when Brian D teamkilled Jenny Matrix after failing to kill The Law. Brian D, who is currently asleep, wakes up to this and solemnly sits down in his computer chair, inspecting the DXM game he wanted to give to Jenny. Ted and Ki come along, with Ted saying that Ki invented a brunch pizza, calling it a quiche, but she says that she already told Ted that it was a coincidence. Brian D simply replies that they are perfect together, that they'd never betray each other. Ted realizes that Brian D is still torn about the Jenny Matrix thing that he meant to tell him at the night of the party in Episode 4; Brian D tries to laugh it off, saying he's alright. Ted is happy that Brian D changed his attitude, saying carpe diem (seize the day in Latin). Brian D smiles, saying the same thing and tossing his DXM out the window. Ki does the same, except throwing her keesh out the window as well. She and Ted leave after announcing to get to class. Brian D, before leaving his dorm, looks at the PwnZwn once more and Scott Slanders announces that because of Brian D's terrible performance and loss, it is positive that he will not make junior varsity at tryouts for sure. Next, it shows Ki and the an unknown teacher having a battle in an unknown fighting game. The class is also unknown, but it can be assumed that it is a class involved in fighting games. Ki wins the game, due to her skills as a fighting gamer and because she helped her parents create the game. Ki is eager to play again, but the teacher says that she's had quite enough, as she is annoyed at how she lost to Ki. The teacher says that she's done quite the "Brian D," which is a new term used around the school whenever someone does extremely poor on a game. The comment gets laugh from the class and Jumpin' Jax, who is behind Brian D and Ted makes a lame joke about how Brian D should actually be Brian Z, since Z is the last letter of the alphabet. Ki, who is making an attempt to defend Brian D, challenges the teacher again. While they are dueling, Ted's side effect of Drift Fever strikes again when he sees someone has a swirly straw in their Monster energy drink. It reminds him of a drift track, since drift tracks are curvy. Ted then wakes up at lunch due to Ki calling him. She asks him if he's alright, saying that he passed out for 27 minutes. Ted replies that he's fine, and then Drift King comes over to their table; he reveals to Ted that what he's been having (as in the visions) are merely the side effects of Drift Fever. Because of this DK thinks Ted has the blood to be a drifter and that he should leave guitars alone and "grip the steering wheel of destiny!" Ted retorts to DK, telling him that Wongs are "bred to shred" and that he will sign up for Rhythm Gaming and there is nothing he will be able to do about it. DK confounds it and asks Ted why he must "Brian D" his future away on the dying sport (and Brian D, who is at the vending machine, bangs his head on the glass). As Ted and DK talk, Brian D realizes that the bag of chips he wanted was stuck in the machine. Ted, who is apparently finished of hearing DK talk of drift racing, says that he has to go to Yoga class with Ki; however, she says that it's on Thursday, but Ted uses it as an excuse to get away from DK. DK gets up and yells to Ted, "Ted, even a man as fast as you cannot run from himself forever," and picks up one of the drinks. Brian D returns to the table, still thinking that Ted was there, and brought him chips. DK and Brian D are suprised to see each other, since they've never met before, but DK takes the chips, saying that he'd prefer sour cream and onion instead of the original flavor next time. Brian D, dumbfounded by this, asks who DK is; DK is offended and throws the drink in Brian D's face, walking off. Brian D is then seen going to his locker, which looks as if it's been vandalized, as it says "Noob Go Home" on the door, and everything is unscrewed. Brian D panics when he sees The Law and Jenny coming down the hallway. He instantly closes his locker and faces them when they reach him. Jenny asks Brian D if he's good since the scrimmage and Brian D coolly says yes, when it obviously shows that he's still a bit affected by it. However, she takes his word on it and Jenny departs, leaving The Law and Brian D alone. The Law hits Brian D towards his groin, making the latter fall down and his locker fall apart (with stuff inside falling out as well) and The Law leaving. Calhoun can then be heard calling Brian D to his office. Their meeting is about Brian D's overall ranking and score in the school. Calhoun says that he's one point away from expulsion and that he's "circling the drain." Calhoun gives him the chance to leave VGHS quietly. While Brian D is raging outside, he is seen by Games Dean and his cronies, Natalie Wound and Sal Mini/own. Brian D wants to know what Games wants, and the latter wants to know if Brian D dropped the DXM game. Brian D asks Games where he got it and the latter tells his story: He was walking with a girl outside of Brian D's dorm when he said he was a catch; suprisingly, he instantly catches the DXM game right after he finished talking. The girl says that's her favorite game, until he says that's their favorite game, and then Ki's keesh lands on the girl as well. Games then states that it's his time in the spotlight, but Brian D is in the way (and that it's Games Time). Brian D laughs at the Games Time statement and announces that he can have the spotlight, but here's what they're going to do: Brian D will go up against Games and his cronies and if he loses, Games can get the spotlight and Brian D will be expelled. They agree to the game and start it, with the first team to five wins. Brian D starts out with his usual G36C, Games starts with dual MP7s, and Natalie Wound and Sal Mini/own start out with an AK-47s. Brian D is firing at Games' cronies, until Games comes out from behind him and shoots him, adding one to his team's score. Brian D is then seen running towards his opponents, diving to a ditch for cover; again, Games comes from behind Brian D and kills him. Next, Brian D is trapped behind a concrete barrier, with Games and Natalie opening fire on him; Brian D has no choice but to stand up and get killed, which he does. Brian D respawns in front of an enemy, who is about to kill him, but the enemy is killed by a friendly, who appears to be Jenny Matrix, making the score 1-3. Much to Games' demise, Jenny joined the game to "save Brian D's ass." Brian D replies that it's a little too late, running into the open and getting shot, making the score 1-4. Jenny then runs out to another barrier, killing another enemy on the way, to talk to Brian D, telling him that even though he can blame anyone for her setting him up on the scrimmage team, he was the one who screwed it up and now it's up to him. Brian D listens to her and takes the pistol given to him. As Brian D runs to another barrier, Jenny provides support fire with her weapon; Brian D kills another opponent on the way and hides while Games is still firing at him. Jenny turns her fire toward Games, who retreats farther into his cover. Brian D takes the AK-47 of his fallen opponent. As Jenny is firing at Games, he hits her, but doesn't kill her. As Games is distracted, Brian D comes up with a quick plan. As he runs into the open, he fires his AK-47 at Games to keep him in cover, throws the grenade at him, and then dives out of the fire, killing Natalie Wound. Before Games has a chance to shoot Brian D, the grenade explodes and Brian D and Jenny Matrix win the match 5-4. After the match, Games is too shocked to say anything, other than "it was Games Time." He gives Brian D his DXM game back and leaves with his cronies. Brian D thanks Jenny for the assist and she too is suprised, due to Brian D's impressive gameplay to win the match, telling him that he should play like that more often. He gives her the DXM game and says he'll see her at signups tomorrow. She says that Brian D can kiss his high scores goodbye, and he smiles, wishing her luck and calling her captain. Opening the game, she reads the manual and finds Brian D's note to her. External Links *Watch Episode 6 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1